Why Sammy Is Afraid Of Clowns
by A-very-supernatural-fan
Summary: My take on the reason why Sam doesn't like clowns. Dean is 8, Sam is 4.


**This is my very first Supernatural story :) I've reposted this story since I accidentally deleted it :(**

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

**October 1987:**

It was the first day of the autumn vacation and the Winchester brothers were staying at yet another motel room in yet another town. Dean was off school and was enjoying being able to spend some time with his little brother who was currently lying on the couch with his head on Dean's lap, giggling as he's watching some cartoons in TV. Dean smiled and affectionately ran a hand through the four-year-old's curly brown locks. Their father was away on a hunt and Dean was left to take care of his brother. He didn't mind though 'cause Sammy was the most important person in the whole wide world to Dean, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Hey Dean..?" Sam asked and turned his head to look at his big brother with big innocent eyes. 

"Yeah Sammy?" The eight year old asked. 

"Why weren't you in schwool today?" Sam asked. 

"It's pronounced 'school' Sammy.." Dean chuckled. "And I'm on vacation, I already told you that.." 

"Oh.." Sam said and a little frown-line appeared between his eyes. "Can we go for an ice cweam?" 

Dean sighed. One of these days, he really needed to help Sam with his language. 

"Ice cream Sammy.." Dean corrected and then he bit his lower lip for a moment. 

Their dad had left them with a little amount of money, but it wasn't not much and Dean could hardly make the money last as it is. 

"I don't know.." Dean said a bit hesitatingly. 

"Pwease Dean?" Sam asked and looked at his big brother with his puppy dog eyes and Dean sighed in defeat. 

He'd never been able to resist those eyes, probably never would be. 

"Alright Sammy, since it's the autumn vacation.." Dean gave in. 

"Yay Dean!" Sam exclaimed, was off the couch in an instant and started jumping around in excitement. 

Dean watched him fondly before getting up from the couch himself and finding Sam's jacket and a hat. 

"It's cold outside Sam, so I want you to wear this, okay?" Dean said and Sam nodded. 

"Okay Dean.." Sam said and Dean ruffled his hair before helping his brother into the clothes. 

The two of them walked hand in hand to a little store not far away from the motel where Dean knew they sold ice cream. They walked up to the counter and Dean told Sam to pick out the ice cream he wanted. 

"Get down on the floor! This is a robbery!" A voice suddenly shouted and Dean immediately pulled Sam behind him to protect him from whoever just walked into the store. 

A robber with a clown mask appeared through the doors carrying a gun. He walked straight up to the counter and demanded that the young girl behind the counter put money in a bag. Dean felt like was he bolted to the spot and his heart was beating fast. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting to bring his own gun, but he hadn't expected to run into trouble on the little walk to the store and back. Demons he got, but people were just crazy. 

"What are you looking at, you little punk?" The robber asked Dean and he felt Sam holding on to his legs very tightly. 

"Nothing.." Dean said and looked away. 

The robber looked down at Sam which made the younger boy whimper and he tried to hide his face in Dean's jacket. Dean didn't know how it happened, but suddenly the robber grabbed Sam by his hair and started yanking him away from Dean, while Sam screamed and wailed. 

"Dean!" Sam cried. 

"Let go of him you son of a bitch!" Dean growled at the robber and tried to make the robber break his hold of Sam. 

The robber gave him a shove and Dean went right down on his bottom. Sam was kicking and screaming to get away from the guy, and suddenly he buried his teeth in the robber's hand which made the man let out a loud scream. 

"You little brat!" The robber growled while pressing his clown masks right into Sam's frightened face. 

He then back-handed the boy and Dean was immediately up from the floor and threw himself right into the man's gut. The robber lost his balance in surprise and fell right into a shelf of groceries that tipped over by the impact. 

"No one touches my brother, you hear me?" Dean shouted, grabbed a can of tomatoes from the floor and started hitting the guy in the face with it. 

He continued hitting until the man slipped into unconsciousness, and then Dean finally stopped while panting hard. He then heard a whimpering sound from behind him. 

"Sammy.." He said and hurried to his brother's side. "Sam? Sammy, are you alright?" 

Sam had already got a forming bruise on his cheek and Dean mildly stroke a finger across it. 

"Dean!" Sam cried and threw his arms around his big brother's neck while burying his face in Dean's shoulder. 

"Shh, it's okay.. I've got you.." Dean shushed and held Sam tight. 

"Th-the cwown hurt me..!" Sam sobbed. 

"I know Sammy, I know.." Dean said softly. "But he won't hurt you anymore, okay? I'll never let anyone hurt you.." 

"Is he alright?" The girl from behind the counter asked, but Dean ignored her. 

He easily picked up his baby brother from the floor and carried him home to the motel room before the cops even showed up. Sam was fast asleep by the time Dean put him down on the bed, and Dean then lied down next to him and pulled him close. Sam unconsciously snuggled closer to his big brother and Dean felt nothing but love for his baby brother. 

"I promise you I'll always take care of you Sammy.." Dean whispered and kissed Sam's forehead. 

They didn't get ice cream that night, but it didn't matter cause at least they'd got each other.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ **

**Please review, thanks ;) And thanks for all the reviews that got lost when the story got deleted.**


End file.
